Second Failsafe
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: What if Garza wasn't the only failsafe Alec had? What if he had another one? Another one by the name of The Doctor. [Season 3 Continuum spoilers]
1. The Message

2077

Alec Sadler sat in his office, thinking. Jasmine Garza had just left. He wondered if he had made the right decision. After all, she was a terrorist, and was part of Liber8. Could he really trust her to do what he had told her to? He looked up at the hologram screen in front of him for a few minutes. He decided he needed to be cautious. After all, he would do anything it takes. Luckily for him, a certain somebody he met twenty years ago owed him a favour. He scrolled through the list on the holographic screen in front of him, and tapped on an image then began writing a letter. Only this time, not to himself.

Time Vortex

The Doctor was at the controls of his TARDIS, whizzing about frantically. His current companion, and best friend, Donna Noble, came waltzing down the stairs in her usual brown leather jacket.

"Ah, Donna!" He exclaimed, "Decided where you want to go next yet? And please don't say Planet Of The Hats, because I'm not sure if that even exists"

"Oi, don't get smart with me, spaceman," Donna retaliated, "How about-"

But she was cut off by an alarming loud beep from the TARDIS' screen.

"What the flippin' heck is that?!" she asked, "Don't tell me we're crashing"

"Nah," The Doctor replied as he ran around to look at the screen, then touching some buttons," It's just my message tone"

"Why's it so loud?!" Donna retorted.

"Why not?" The Doctor said, giving her a smile and turning back to the screen to read the message.

The TARDIS was silent as The Doctor read the message.

"Looks like we'll have to raincheck wherever you were gonna say" He told Donna.

"Why?" Donna asked.

"Something's just come up" The Doctor answered her.

"What has?" Donna asked him again, walking up to him.

"Let's just say I owe an old friend a favor" The Doctor answered her as he pressed some buttons on the console and pulled a lever.

"So, where we going, then?" Donna asked.

"2012," he said, "Allonsy!"

He ran around to the other side of the console as the TARDIS flew it's course. Donna tilted her head with a smile.

"I'm up for a bit of future" she told him.

2012

Kiera Cameron and Detective Carlos Fennegra exited on to the balcony of the PD's office building.

"So, if they exploded just randomly like those guys at the bank, it has to be the work of Lucas" Kiera was saying as they walked out.

"Could be" Carlos said dull-ly with a shrug of his shoulders.

Kiera looked at her partner. She could see what he was going through, and knew it must have been hard for him, but she had to prove to him that he could trust her like he used to.

"Carlos, I know how hard it must-" she started but Carlos cut her off.

"Do you?!" he yelled, "Do you, Kiera?! Because I don't see you seeing someone's dead body and seeing them alive at the same time!"

"Carlos, please.." Kiera tried, extending an arm towards him.

"Leave it!" Carlos said, then stormed back into the building.

Kiera gave a sigh as she watched Carlos fume back into the building. She walked over to the edge, and put her arms against the concrete railing. This has all gone to shit, she thought. If only Alec hadn't of used the device, she would have been back home. Or at least still in the other timeline. Just then, she heard a faint sound coming just inches away from her. It sounded like whirring gears. It sounded like something she hadn't heard in a long while. Or hadn't heard yet. Or whatever. She looked to where it was coming from and saw a blue police box materialise in the empty space next to her. She eyed it suspiciously, giving it a scan with her CMR, and grabbed for her 2077 gun. Nothing happened for a few minutes, then the police box's doors opened and two people stepped out. A tall man in a trenchcoar and a ginger woman in a leather jacket. Just as quickly as they stepped out, Kiera pushed the man backwards and grabbed the woman in a headlock, as the woman screamed. Kiera pointed her gun from the man, then to the woman's head.

"Who are you?" she asked.


	2. Which Alec?

The Doctor held up his hands as he watched this woman hold Donna at gunpoint.

"Guns. Why do people always have guns?" he said to no one in particular.

"This gun's gonna go through her head if you don't answer my question. Who are you?" The woman threatened and asked him again.

The Doctor's eyes moved to look at the TARDIS, then up at the sign above the building.  
"I'm an aid of this district's," The Doctor said, "Detective John Smith"

The woman gave him a death glare.

"That's a lie and you know it," she said, inching the gun in closer to Donna's head as Donna gave a whimper, "I know that's a TARDIS. So, I'll ask you again, who are you?"

"Alright, fine," The Doctor said, "I'm The Doctor, I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, that woman you're holding in a headlock is my human companion, Donna"

"And if you're not careful, that gun of yours will go so far up your ass, you won't be shitting for two weeks!" Donna threatened the woman.

The Doctor tilted his head with a half-smile at Donna's statement.

"What are you doing here?" The woman asked him, pushing the gun harder against Donna's temple.

"I got a message" The Doctor said.

"From who?" snarled the woman, giving him an even more ferocious death stare.

"From Alec Sadler" The Doctor replied, looking directly in the woman's eyes.

The woman was silent for a second, and then let Donna go. Donna ran over to The Doctor, grasping her neck.

"Kiera, I'm—What the hell's going on out here?!" said a man in a brown leather jacket quite similar to Donna's as he walked out of the building, "Who are these guys?"

He waved in the general direction of The Doctor and Donna, then noticing the TARDIS.

"How the hell did that get here?!" he asked.

"Carlos, it's-" Kiera started but was cut off.

"No! No more of this "it's complicated" bullshit, Kiera! I want the truth!" The Carlos man was saying.

The Doctor and Donna gave each other a look as this scene unfolded before them. Kiera looked up at Carlos.

"This is going to be, hard to comprehend, Carlos,.." She began, "But this man. And his friend. They're time travellers aswell"

"And how'd they get here?" Carlos asked.

Kiera just looked behind him at the blue police box.

"That?" Carlos queried, pointing at the TARDIS.

"That's their device..vehicle, if you will" Kiera stated.

"Then what are you doing here?" Carlos asked, turning to look at The Doctor and Donna.

"Alec..sent him a message" Kiera explained.

"I see" Carlos said.

"We need to talk to Alec" Kiera said as she lead The Doctor and Donna down the balcony stairs.

"What about the case?!" Carlos yelled to her, "And this?!"

He pointed to the TARDIS.

"You'll figure something out!" Kiera yelled back at him.

As they hurriedly walked towards the town's square, The Doctor spoke up.

"Judging by how you knew what the TARDIS was, I take it you're not from here?" he asked Kiera.

"Mmhm" Kiera nodded.

"So, what planet then?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, still Earth," Kiera corrected him, "Just sixty five years from now"

"Sixty five?" Donna asked, quickly working it out in her head, "You mean to tell me you're from 2077?"

"That's the one" Kiera replied.

"So, if you're still from Earth, how'd you know what the TARDIS was?" The Doctor queried.

Kiera tapped the side of her head, "CMR. Inbuilt in every Protector's mind. I scanned it as soon as you arrived."

"Protector?" Donna asked, confused.

"The cops of 2077," Kiera explained, "I also recognised the sound. They trained us in every sort of interference in the military. Alien tech aswell"

"How'd you get to 2012?" The Doctor asked, "I'm guessing TARDIS' aren't widespread in 2077"

"Not to everybody, no," Kiera replied, "It's a long story. And every inch of it involves that boy there"

She noticed Alec sitting on a ledge as they got to the square. He was in his black clothes, so this was the Alec that went back in time to save Emily. Time to find out which Alec sent these people here. They walked up to him and stood in front of him.

"We need to talk" Kiera said as Alec looked up.

Kiera was now sitting next to Alec on the ledge, The Doctor and Donna standing behind her.

"Do you know who this?" Kiera asked Alec firmly, pointing behind her to The Doctor.

Alec looked up at The Doctor, then back at Kiera.

"No, never seen him before," Alec said, "Why?"

"He's a Time Lord, an alien that travels through time" Kiera told him.

"And this concerns me how?" Alec asked.

"You sent him here" Kiera said firmly.

"How?" Alec asked, "The same way I sent you?"

"Actually, my TARDIS, time machine, if you like, got a message. Told me to come here urgently" The Doctor told him.

"Well, it wasn't me," Alec said, "The only way I'd be able to do it was from the lab, or my house or that building I-he-I mean other me works at, but I haven't been to either of those places for days"

Kiera eyed Alec.

"Does other you know about The Doctor?" she asked him.

Alec's eyes widened at this question, he looked back up at The Doctor.

"Wait, you're The Doctor?" Alec asked him in awe.

The Doctor just smiled.

"I thought you said you'd never seen him before" Kiera said harshly.

"I haven't, no one has," Alec said, "But all the technology enthusiasts know about him. He's like a legend. Hell, probably even Lucas knows about him"

Kiera's eyes looked up at The Doctor. If Lucas knew about him, they might have just found the way to split him up from Liber8 again.

"So, other you knows about him then?" Kiera asked Alec.

"Of course" Alec said.

"So it's possible he could have sent that message to The Doctor's TARDIS" Kiera stated.

"Well, yeah, but if he did, wouldn't I have a memory of it?" Alec asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Kiera said, "We're in a different timeline, remember? The one you made when you screwed up"

Alec simply looked down at his knees.

"You better hope it wasn't him who sent that message" Kiera said as she stood up.

"Why?" Alec asked, looking up.

"Because then that would mean I can't trust either of you" she replied, glaring at him then waltzed off, followed by The Doctor and Donna.

As the three walked down the street to the lab, Donna broke her silence.

"What was all that gibberish about two of him and different timelines and stuff?" she asked.

"He made a mistake" Kiera said.

"How big of a mistake?" The Doctor asked.

"Very big" Kiera stated.

"What did he do?" Donna asked.

At this, Kiera stopped and swivelled around to face the two friends, who jolted to a stop suddenly.

"The device that sent me here," Kiera started explaining, "The him in the future, 2077 him, sent me and a bunch of other people, including terrorists, back. Soon as I got here, I managed to somehow get in contact with Alec. Asked him to fix the device. He eventually got it working and I was all set to return home"

"But?" The Doctor asked, knowing there was a but coming.

"He was selfish," Kiera hissed, "He used it to travel back in time to before the day the girl he fell in love with was shot and killed"

Donna gave a snort.

"The things some people will do for love, eh, Doctor?" she said, giving The Doctor a playful nudge.

The Doctor was silent. He had his serious face on. Because, after all, he, of all people, should know how far one would go for love.

"In doing that, he created an alternate timeline," Kiera continued, "A timeline with two of him. A timeline where he doesn't become the Alec Sadler of 2077"

"And you're saying we're in that timeline now?" The Doctor asked, pointing his finger at the ground.

"Yes" Kiera said.

"Then how did you get in this timeline? Or are you the Kiera from this timeline?" The Doctor continued asking.

Kiera extended her hand to the two, outspreading her fingers, revealing tiny dots in between each finger.

"I made a deal with the devil," she said, "It was the only way to make sure things go smoothly in this timeline aswell. Other timeline Kiera, too,by the way, if that doesn't answer the question"

"So, if there's two of him, does that mean there's two of you aswell?" Donna asked.

"Yes," Kiera replied, "But someone already took care of her"

"They killed her?" Donna asked, knowing full well what 'take care of' meant.

"Right through the back of the head" Kiera told them.

"Who did it?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know," Kiera said, "That's what I'm trying to figure out amidst other things going on. Come on, we're not far from the lab. He's bound to be in there."


	3. A Broken TARDIS

The three reached the lab, and Kiera opened the door as they entered. Downstairs it was quiet. As they walked down the stairs, Kiera called out.

"Alec? Alec? Alec, you here?" she called.

"Yeah," Alec called, "I'm just working on.."

He trailed off as he noticed The Doctor and Donna.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"Alec, this is Donna" she introduced Donna.

Donna gave a little wave.

"And this is The Doctor" Kiera said, introducing The Doctor.

"No way!" Alec exclaimed, "Are you for real?!"

The Doctor simply nodded, hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?!" Alec asked.

"He got a message," Kiera said, "From you"

"From me?" Alec asked, "How? I haven't got his contact details! I mean, yeah,sure, I've looked, but you're a hard man to track down"

Alec looked at The Doctor.

"You're telling me" Donna chimed in.

"He got a message from you, Alec," Kiera said, "If it wasn't you, then who sent it?"

"Maybe future me?" Alec queried, "Same way I sent the message to myself? If not, then someone;s probably setting him up. I could probably find a way to work out where it came from if I could connect to his TARDIS. That way we'll know for sure whether it was me or not"

"Alright," Kiera said, "Stay here"

The three headed up the concrete stairs of the PD's balcony and up to the TARDIS.

"You there?" Kiera asked.

"Yeah, here" Alec responded from the lab.

"We're at the TARDIS, what do we do?" she asked him.

"You're gonna need to go inside," Alec said, "Hook yourself up to the console"

"I need to be hooked up to the console for him to access it" Kiera stated.

The Doctor got out the key, and put it in the keyhole of the TARDIS. He turned it and pushed on the door. But it didn't open. He tried again. But didn't open.

"It's not opening" The Doctor said.

"Here, let me try" Donna said, getting out her key.

She tried even more times than The Doctor but the TARDIS' door wouldn't budge.

"Oh, for bloody-" Donna cursed.

"What's going on?" Kiera asked.

"The door won't budge," The Doctor replied, "For either of us"

"Alec, did you hear that?" Kiera asked.

"Yeah, I heard it" Alec said on the end, a tad worried.

"Any idea why that is?" Kiera asked him.

"I've got no clue unless I can see it up close for myself" he replied.

Kiera looked up at the sign of the building, which appeared on the screen for Alec.

"Given where it's parked, that's not really possible" she said.

"Cameron!" came Inspector Dillon's voice as he emerged from the building, "Where have you-"

He cut himself off as he noticed The Doctor and Donna and the TARDIS. The Doctor and Donna stared at him blankly.

"Who the hell are you guys? And what is THAT doing here?" He asked furiously.

"Um.." Kiera started, but then Donna had an idea.

She nudged The Doctor, and fumbled around in his pocket for the psychic paper. She grabbed it out and walked over to Dillon.

"Sorry, just thought that'd be appropriate here," Donna lied, "Here's my credentials"

"Well, why didn't you say so?! We've been waiting for you for hours!" Dillon bellowed at her.

He grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her into the building. Donna looked back at The Doctor as she was getting dragged, and gave him an "I don't know" look, shoving the psychic paper in her pocket. The Doctor gave Kiera a glare.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Carlos keeps an eye on her" Kiera said, texting Carlos, "As for your TARDIS, I need to.."

She stopped for a second, closing her eyes, and then opening them again.

Back at the lab, Alec's monitor had a "system down" message.

"Kiera? Hello?" he was saying into his bluetooth, "Hello? Hello? Kiera? Kiera, are you there?"

Back on the balcony, The Doctor was curious.

"What did you do?" The Doctor asked.

"Turned my systems off," Kiera said, "I need to talk to Alec about this. I mean future Alec. I mean other Alec. The Alec that made the mistake"

"Okay, then. Allonsy!" The Doctor said as he started walking but Kiera stopped him.

"Not you," she said, "I need you to do me a favour"

"What kind of favour?" The Doctor asked.

"I need you to get Alec out of the lab, the Alec that we just spoke to, and keep him out" she said.

"How am I supposed to do that with no TARDIS to occupy him?" The Doctor asked.

"You're a legend to him, just being in your presence amazed him, you saw that," Kiera replied, "Find something to do, and I'll find out what's going on with the TARDIS"

The two started to head off in opposite direction down the stairs, but then The Doctor stopped for a second.

"Oh, Kiera!" he called.

Kiera looked back at him.

He gave her one of his serious glares.

"Just to let you know, if anything happens to Donna, I'm holding you personally responsible" he told her harshly.

"And just to let you know, if anything happens to that Alec, I'm holding you personally responsible, so we're even" Kiera replied back with the same amount of harshness.

And with that, they headed off in opposite directions.


	4. Separate Ways

Kiera rushed back to the square and noticed Alec had gone from the ledge. Shit. Where the hell could he have gone? Then she remembered. The reason he came back in the first place. The reason he betrayed her. Emily. He was probably with her. But where? She shook her head, trying to think, looking around everywhere. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Which one are you looking for?" Matthew Kellog asked her.

"I don't have time for your bullshit, Kellog" Kiera told the ex-Liber8.

Kellog raised his hands.

"Hey, no need to get all feisty with me, Cameron," Kellog replied, "I might have some information for you. That is, if you are looking for an Alec"

"Where is he?" Kiera asked.

"Who said I saw him?" Kellog questioned, "I know I didn't"

"Oh, shut up," Kiera said, "You were implying it. So if you did see him, you really need to tell me where he is"

"I didn't see him, I saw Emily in that cafe they're always at-" Kellog began but was cut short as Kiera simply rushed past him.

"You're welcome" Kellog shouted towards her as he continued his stroll.

Kiera arrived at the cafe and saw Emily in the window, she waltzed in as she noticed Alec go to sit down opposite Emily.

"Alec!" she said.

Alec turned to look at her. She waved at Emily.

"Won't be long" Alec told Emily as he walked outside with Kiera.

"What's up? Kind of having a moment here" He told Kiera.

"Yeah, with your dead girlfriend" Kiera said in an outburst.

Alec gave her a gaping look at that sentence.

"Sorry," Kiera apologised, shaking her head, "We've got a problem"

"What kind of problem?" Alec asked.

"The Doctor's TARDIS is locked," Kiera told him, "To both him and Donna. It's like it completely refuses to open. Do you have any idea what could cause that?"

"Not really," Alec said, then thinking, "Actually, there could be one thing.."

"What?" Kiera asked.

"Well, it's possible, given the fact now there are three time travel devices, thanks to the TARDIS, signals and frequencies could mix and one may end up malfunctioning"

"But other you is still working on the other device" Kiera stated.

"It still has signals and frequencies, even when it's apart" Alec replied.

"So, you're saying there's a disruption in the timeline due to too many time travel devices?" Kiera asked, trying to comprehend it.

"Yeah," Alec answered, "And because the two devices we had are the original devices, The Doctor's TARDIS was the anomaly so it...broke down, more or less"

"We need to find a way to fix it. Otherwise, he and Donna are stuck here just as much as me and Liber8," Kiera said, "Come on!"

"Can I at least finish up here first?" Alec asked, pointing behind him inside the cafe.

Kiera looked at him, then inside the window at Emily, "Fine. I'll meet you at the lab"

"What about other me?" Alec asked.

"I've got The Doctor occupying him" Kiera said as she walked off.

Oh, great, Alec thought to himself, he's the one that gets to spend time with him. Whoo.

Carlos watched as Dillon dragged Donna into the quadrant. He gave a puzzled look.

"Okay, team, this is Agent..," Dillon said, "What did you say?"

"Noble, Donna Noble" Donna introduced herself to the police team.

"She'll be working with us for this case," Dillon continued, " So, what we know so far is that..."

As Dillon trailed on, Donna walked over to Carlos.

"Who does he think you are?" Carlos asked her.

"Whatever this says" Donna said, holding up the psychic paper to Carlos.

"Holy shit!" Carlos exclaimed, reading the psychic paper, "The Head Governor of the British Police Department?!"

"If that's what it says, then yeah" Donna answered, putting the psychic paper back in her pocket.

"What do you mean if that's what it says?" Carlos asked.

"It's The Doctor's psychic paper" Donna replied.

"Psychic paper?' Carlos queried.

"Part of his spaceman technology," Donna began explaining, "Shows the reader whatever they want to see, when in reality, it's just blank"

"So, just because I see your badge for the Head Of The British Police Department doesn't mean Dillon does?" Carlos asked, trying to put the pieces together.

"Something like that" Donna said.

"Noble! Fennegra!" They heard Dillon call their names.

At that, both Carlos and Donna turned to look at Dillon.

"You two up for it?" He asked them.

"Of course, sir" Carlos said, not wanting to get on the wrong side of his boss, even though he was completely distracted by Donna and had no idea what it was they were up for.

"Up for what exactly?" Donna whispered to him.

"Forget I asked" Donna stated as she and Carlos stepped onto the crime scene.

The crime scene was horrific. To Donna, at least. She hadn't seen anything like it. And she'd seen creepy looking aliens with their brains in their hands, and tiny little pieces of fat-like aliens and god knows what else. But nothing could compare to the gory sight before her. Two men's bodies, at least what was left of them, had been exploded all over the pavement. You couldn't even make out their heads. Donna gave a gut-wrenched look as they walked up to the PD's Medical Examiner.

"Same as the guys at the bank.." The M.E. Was saying, then looked up at Donna with a confused look.

"This is Special Agent Donna Noble," Carlos introduced his at-the-moment partner, "She's from the British Police Department"

The M.E. gave Donna a quizzical look.

"Head Governor" Carlos stated.

"Oh," The M.E. said, "What brings you way out here?"

"Similar sort of situation been happening over there, too" Donna lied, with a tilt of her head.

"So, same as the bank robbery?" Carlos asked, changing the topic, "Lucas' handiwork?"

"That's what you'd think!" The M.E. said, " Bombs were planted inside these men, but they were implanted so sloppily. If it was Liber8's work, you'd think they'd be careful. I mean, they gotta be, right?"

"Are you suggesting a random civilian implanted these bombs?" Carlos asked.

"That...," The M.E. started, "or Liber8 hired them to, hence the sloppiness"

Carlos thanked the man and he and Donna got back in the car.

"What's a Liber8?" Donna asked as they drove away from the crime scene.

"They're the terrorists that got sent back with Kiera," Carlos explained what he knew, "Apparently they want to regain the future by messing with the past"

"Oh, that doesn't sound good" Donna stated.

"Believe me, it's not" Carlos replied.

"So, where we headed now? We're not going to see them, are we? That'd be dangerous, wouldn't it?" Donna asked.

"Yes, it would be dangerous," Carlos answered, "We're definitely not going to see them. Yet"

"So, where then?" Donna asked.

"Well, you see, apart from Kiera, there's one other person from the future who knows how Liber8 think.." Carlos stated.

Alec was sitting in his lab, trying to figure out what had happened with Kiera's systems. She'd completely shut him off from everything. There had be a reason for it. She was up to something. If only he knew what. Then he heard a knock at the door. He looked up to the door. At first, in shock. Then waited for the next knock. With the next knock came a voice. A British man's voice.

"Alec? Alec, you in there? It's me" it was saying.

Alec got off his chair and walked up the stairs to the door, opening it. It amazed him who he saw was at the other side. He'd just met him not long ago, but here he was again.

"Doctor?" Alec asked, "What are you doing here? Where's Kiera?"

He looked down the street but saw no sign of Kiera.

"She's busy with a thing at the police department at the moment," The Doctor answered his question, "She asked me to come spend time with you"

"Why?" Alec asked, "Actually, you know what, it's a good thing you're here, because her systems are down. Maybe you could help me-"

But he couldn't finish his sentence because The Doctor had cut him off.

"Outside of your lab" The Doctor said, pulling him out and shutting the door behind Alec.

The two began walking down the street.

"Why outside of the lab?" Alec queried as they walked, "What's up? Is something going on?"

"No, nothing like that," The Doctor said, "She probably thought you needed the fresh air. Believe me, I know what it's like to have my head stuck doing the one thing all the time. You need change, Alec, my boy. And what better change than the great outdoors, huh?!"

The Doctor opened his arms wide, but then was stopped by a large dark man. The man looked at The Doctor then to Alec.

"Well, if it isn't Alec Sadler" He said, then looking back at The Doctor, "And look who he's with"

Alec gave a gulp, "Look, Travis, I'm-"

The Doctor cut him off once again, "Look, we're just pedestrians-"

"I'm sure" said Travis with a tilt of his head.

"I'm not sure if you've heard," The Doctor scrambled, "But I'm actually part of.."

He trailed off as he dug his hands in his pocket, then began realising Donna still had the psychic paper. At that, Travis had pulled out a gun and pointed it at the both of them. The Doctor looked up, eyes widened at the sight of the gun. Then, realising, without the aid of the psychic paper, he was helpless, took his hand out of his pocket and held up his arms. Next thing he knew, both he and Alec were knocked out by someone from behind.


	5. Liber8's Plan

The Doctor woke up to find that he had been strapped arms and legs to a chair. His hands were tied behind the chair. He looked around to see that he was in some sort of warehouse. Then he spotted Alec, who was in pretty much the same situation as him. Alec was slowly coming to. The blonde teenager looked around the empty room, and then noticed The Doctor.

"Where are we? What happened?" He asked.

The Doctor thought for a moment. But nothing could come across his mind. He remembered Kiera asking him to get Alec out of the lab, walking down the street with him and then just blackness.

"I can't seem to remember" The Doctor said.

"Perhaps we can refresh your memory" said a voice from around the corner.

The two looked to the front of them and out from around the corner stepped Travis, followed by two women. Alec gave a gasp.

The woman with the long dark hair walked up to the table, where lay Alec's mobile phone, bluetooth and...The Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

"Now, I wonder what this is.." She said, as she picked up the sonic and flicked it on as it made a buzzing noise.

"Who are you?!" The Doctor yelled.

The long haired woman juggled the sonic in her hand, "He doesn't know of us.."

"Now, Sonya, perhaps he's just fooling us-" Travis began.

"They're Liber8!" Alec yelled angrily, cutting him off.

Travis gave Alec a death glare at that. But Sonya stayed focused on The Doctor, still juggling his sonic in her hands.

"Ring any bells?" She asked him.

"Can't say it does.." The Doctor answered, staring into her eyes.

"Did Kiera tell you everything?" Alec asked The Doctor, "She wasn't the only one sent back-"

"The terrorists" The Doctor stated, glaring even more fiercely into Sonya's eyes.

"The Protector knows you're here too?!" The woman with the short blonde hair yelled, pointing the large gun she had at The Doctor.

"Not yet, Garza.." Travis said calmly, lowering her gun.

"Look," Alec began saying, "Whatever you have us here for, it's obviously to do with me. It doesn't involve him. Just let him go"

"Who said we wanted you, Sadler?" he said with a menacing grin.

"You're just icing on the cake, really" Sonya stated, still juggling the sonic in her hand.

"What we're after..." said a voice as it came around the corner, "is The Doctor"

At that, a chubby dark man wearing glasses came from around the corner. And in an instant, all the members of Liber8 within their room turned their heads to The Doctor with a wide grin.

Kiera was tapping her feet. Waiting for Alec. She'd already made it to the lab, but he was taking his damn time with Emily. She wished she could have done this with the other Alec. But that wasn't possible. Because then he'd know about the Alec she was meeting up with now and the other timeline and things would probably get more complicated. Just then, she noticed him come rushing up to her.

"Took your sweet ass time" she said.

"I'm sorry if I want to make the most of it" Alec said in an annoyed tone as he opened the door and the two climbed down the stairs to the machines.

"Sorry" Kiera apologised.

"I love her, Kiera" Alec said as he sat down at the computer and switched it on.

As much as Kiera wanted to correct him from 'love' to 'loved', she figured she'd let this one slide for now. Now was more about The Doctor and Donna getting back in their TARDIS and back to wherever it is they came from. She closed her eyes, turning her CMR back online, and then opened them again. As the computer booted up, the screen in front of Alec, and the large screen in front of Kiera, loaded up a desktop theme of SadTech. Alec went into the hard drive where he had stored all the data of Kiera's CMR, and played a video of her recently seen. In a flash, the two screens changed from the folder to a video of The Doctor and Donna. Both trying their hardest to open the TARDIS doors. But it wouldn't budge for either of them.

"If neither key is working, it definitely looks like the several devices in the one timeline is the problem" Alec said.

"Well, can we fix it?" Kiera asked.

"Possibly..." Alec said, as he paused the video and zoomed in close to the TARDIS, "It's more likely something inside the-"

But as he was talking, the two screens went fuzzy.

"What's that? What's happening?!" Kiera asked.

"I don't know...Oh" Alec said as he spun around on the chair.

What the two of them saw on the screen was something neither of them liked.

Carlos came back from his coffee break in the quadrant and the first thing he did was look for Donna. Kiera had told him to look after her, so anything that happened, be it with Dillon or Liber8, to her was on his back. They'd just been at a meeting with Kellog, who had given them little to no information on the case at all. Man, with The Doctor and Donna here aswell, he had so many more things to deal with than just exploding bodies now. He spotted Donna outside on the balcony where the blue telephone box was.

"What'cha doin'?" He asked her as he walked out.

"Testing to see if ringing The Doctor's phone number will open it" Donna replied as she turned around, facing him.

"Why don't you just open the doors by hand?" Carlos asked, taking a sip of the coffee in his hand.

With this, Donna looked up at him and gave him a 'really?' look.

"Did FutureGirl tell you anything, or are you just daft?" Donna retorted, "It refuses to open, for any of us. Keys and all. There's gotta be some other way we can get it open"

"That's why you're trying the phone" Carlos stated.

"There ya go, brainiac" Donna said.

Just then, Donna's phone went all fuzzy as she began calling The Doctor's number. Carlos noticed she had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong? Didn't it work?" He asked, walking up to behind her, and staring at her phone, "Is your phone meant to do that?"

"What do you think, smartass?" Donna retaliated, "What's going on with it?! I swear, if this decade's ruined my phone, you, Mister Copper, are buying me a replacement"

Carlos' eyes just widened at that statement. Did this woman really expect him to buy her a new phone if it didn't work? Then the following image that came up on Donna's phone was something neither of them expected nor liked.

"You've got to be kidding me" Donna said.

"Me?!" The Doctor asked in astonishment, "What could you possibly want with me?!"

"You haven't guessed?" The man with the glasses asked.

"Lucas! Of course!" Alec said, realising how and why Liber8 want The Doctor, "Every technology geek knows about you! It's not as though Lucas wouldn't, either"

"There we go, Sadler's got the right idea" Lucas stated.

"I still don't get why you want him" Alec said.

"He has a TARDIS," Lucas began explaining, "He travels through space, and most importantly time. So you'd know the events of everywhere and everywhen, correct?"

He looked at The Doctor.

"Well..," The Doctor said, "Technically, yes"

"So, the plan is," Garza began, "Timeboy here is gonna take us to his machine, take us to the future and show us how it looks, the glory of when Liber8 takes over the world"

"And if I don't?!" The Doctor asked, grimacing.

With that, Sonya pulled out a small black ball-shaped object.

"What's that?!" Alec asked.

"A bomb, connected directly to the Vancouver Police Department," Sonya stated, "If The Doctor doesn't comply with us, well, I wonder what would happen if I pointed this at it.."

She pointed the sonic at the bomb.

"That would accelerate the particles and make the bomb in the police department go off quicker than in it's set time and make a bigger explosion!" The Doctor yelled.

"Sounds fun" Sonya said, raising an eyebrow.

The Doctor gave her a glare. Alec looked at him. It was clear they were in a tight spot.

"You've got no choice, Doctor" he told him.

The Doctor looked down for a moment, thinking. Trying to think of a way out. But then he thought of all the people in the police department that would die. Including Donna. He couldn't lose Donna. Alec was right, he had no choice.

"So, what's it gonna be, Doctor?" Travis asked.

"Alright," The Doctor said, "But there's a tiny problem"

"What's that?" Lucas asked.

"I can't get into the TARDIS," The Doctor said, "It refuses to let me in for some reason, not even using the key works"

"Aw, well, that's too bad," Garza said, pointing her gun straight at The Doctor, "We'll just have to be patient to see what our changes do"

"Wait!" Lucas said, "There might be a way to fix it!"

"Speak, Lucas!" Travis barked.

"If I could take a look at it, fiddle with it, I might be able to get the doors opening," Lucas started explaining, "Where's it parked?"

"Where the other side of your bomb is planted," The Doctor said, "Sorry about that"

"Okay, so I can't look at it myself," Lucas was saying, "New plan; we get people to take a look at it"

At that sentence, Alec and The Doctor gave each other a wary glare.

Every mechanical device in Vancouver, from TV's to computers to mobile phones, started flashing blurry and came up with the very same image. People stopped outside electrical shops to take a look at the TV's and computers in the window, watching the screens. And on that screen was a Liber8 logo, and Travis.

"Hello again," he said, "Now don't get in a panic, we haven't done anything. Yet. This is a little message specifically for the PD. So, Inspector Dillon, Detective Fennegra, you better be listening. My little buddy, Lucas, would like to ask a favour of you. Lucas"

With that, Lucas stepped into the screen.

"At the moment, Liber8 are after something. What it is doesn't matter. What matters is you're going to help us with it. You see, there is an object near your department, might look like a police box. We've heard that it's impossible to open. We want you to find it, and open it for us. Nothing more, nothing less. Just get the box open, and we'll come to collect it"

The camera went back to Travis.

"If you refuse," he said, holding up the bomb and The Doctor's sonic in both his hands, "This bomb is connected to something within your building. I will use this device to activate it, and it will make a hell of a fast explosion, blowing up your department and everyone inside."

He gave a slight grin. Then remembered.

"Oh, and they die" he added.

The camera panned around to see Alec and The Doctor tied to two chairs, Sonya and Garza next to each of them, gun pointing at their heads. The camera then panned to Lucas once more.

"So get to work" he said.

And with that, the electronics blurred once more and returned to their usual screens.


End file.
